1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to communication apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a type of communication system constituted by one base unit and two or more cordless handsets and in which communication between the base unit and the cordless handsets, communication among the cordless handsets, and communication between the base unit or the cordless handsets and external apparatuses are allowed.
Similarly to such a type of communication system, there also exists a type of communication system constituted by a plurality of types of base units and one cordless handset and in which the cordless handset can communicate with the plurality of types of base units.
For example, one conventional approach includes a communication system in which a cordless handset is capable of communicating with a selected one of different types of base units. According to this conventional approach, compared with a case where the same number of cordless handsets as the number of base units is needed, cost of cordless handsets can be reduced.
Although this conventional approach describes that a cordless handset can communicate with a selected one of the base units, this conventional approach does not disclose the cordless handset obtaining status information from two or more of the base units.